Camouflage (Peace Walker)
This article lists the camouflages that are featured in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. ''Peace Walker'' camouflages In Peace Walker, the camouflages are referred to as uniforms, although they nonetheless serve the same purpose as it did in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Unlike in Metal Gear Solid 3, however, the player cannot change their uniform during a mission, and are stuck in the uniform for the duration of a mission once chosen. They are split into five categories: Regular uniforms, which are the standard uniform in various camouflage patterns; naked uniforms, which are variants the standard uniforms either completely shirtless (Big Boss) or wearing a muscleman shirt/tank top (MSF soldiers male and female, respectively); special uniforms which are, as the name implies, uniforms that can be unlocked by accomplishing certain objectives in the game and either are completely unique in design (T-shirt, swimsuit, tuxedo, Amanda/Kazuhira uniforms) or the regular fatigues that lack a naked option and have special properties (Neo Moss, Tigrex, Rathalos, Gear REX); non-fatigue uniforms, which encompass uniforms suitable for specific outcomes for the mission (e.g., Sneaking Suit allows the person to sneak more easily while the two Battle Dress variants are more suited for direct combat); and bonus uniforms, which are uniforms procurable only by DLC content either via password or by the PlayStation Network. In Versus Ops, the camouflage works similar to the Octocamo in Metal Gear Online, making the player more or less transparent depending on how high their camo index is. Regular uniforms Note: The "naked" variants usually come with the regular variant. Naked description: "Fatigues with low defense, camo index, and main weapon ammo storage, but high movement speed. Good for players who like raw, intense combat." Generic Naked variation description: "Variation of Naked with camouflage pants. Raises camo index in environment, but only half as much as full-body camo." |-| Jungle Fatigues= |-| Leaf= |-| Tiger Stripe= |-| Choco-Chip= |-| Desert Auscam= |-| Squares= |-| Splitter= |-| Snake= Special uniforms Note: although they resemble the regular uniforms, they do not come with a "naked" option. |-| Neo Moss= |-| Stench= |-| Tigrex= |-| Rathalos= |-| Gear REX= Non-fatigue uniforms |-| Sneaking Suit= |-| Battle Dress= |-| Battle Dress (with helmet)= Casual uniforms |-| Tuxedo= |-| Miller= |-| Swim Trunks= |-| T-Shirt= |-| Amanda= |-| Bikini Top= Versus Ops uniforms |-| Russian Commando (R. Commando)= |-| Russian Soldier (R. Soldier)= |-| Scout= |-| Guard= |-| Commando= |-| Male P.O.W. (M. POW)= |-| Patrolman= |-| Female P.O.W. (F. POW)= |-| Mechanic= |-| Escort Soldier (Escort)= ZEKE colors The option to change ZEKE's coloration becomes available after assembling its main parts. It can be painted in 24 colors for the body and line layers. There are an additional 2 normal colors that are unique defaults for each layer. DLC/Passcode uniforms ;Solid colors |-| Black= |-| Pink= |-| Navy Blue= |-| White= |-| Red= |-| Yellow= |-| Khaki= |-| Green= ;Patterns |-| Water= |-| Tree Bark= |-| DPM= |-| Comrade= |-| Guns & Jungle= Bonus uniforms Shirt DLC featuring product placement, with the exception of FOX. ;Overseas release |-| Uniqlo= |-| Walkman= |-| FOX= |-| HORI= ;Japan exclusive |-| Doritos= |-| Pepsi NEX= |-| Mountain Dew= |-| AXE= |-| Lawson= |-| Arakawa= |-| Monster Hunter= Notes and references Category:Clothing Category:Game secrets Category:Camouflage